A Valentine's Day Romance
by TheEgyiptianQueen
Summary: just a quick fanfic i wanted to do about huey and jazmine huey and riley are now 18 and now to huey's surprise jazmine wants him to plan a romantic evening for valentines day will everything be perfect or a total diaster?
1. Chapter 1

A Valentine's Day Romance It started out as every normal morning in the lily-white suburb of woodcrest the sun was shining birds were chriping and in the freeman house were the two anoymous brothers Huey Freeman and Riley Freeman had just awoke Huey however was some what naked in his bed until he rembered what he did last night liying next to him was he's mullato princess Jazmine Dubious her hair was untamed and she was completly in a deep sleep.

Jazmine: (yawn) oh good morning huey as she turned around to greet he sweet african prince it looks so beautiful today with the morning sun and birds don't you think.

Huey: hmm! oh sure, jazmine it so beautiful with the 3 feet of snow and 20% weather outside it's just perfect.  
Jazmine: Well, thank you mister sarcastic.

Huey: No, problem Jazmine: Um, that wasn't a compliement so huey she said as she laid back down and rubbed her man's chest you know what tommorow is right Huey: No, and even if i did know trust me i wouldn't be interse- Jazmine: Yeah uh huh it's valentines day so um in a ( sexy voice) what are you thinking about doing tommorow

Huey: oh, come on jazmine you know i don't celebrate that holiday it's so stupid and immature. Jazmine: but huey it's almost the only time me and you have to ourselves since you'r brother always goes out with his girlfriends .

Huey: hmm that is true, (rolling on top of his mullato princess) and i have been kind of lonely with out you Jazmine: well not any more and just before they leaned in for a kiss BAM! BAM! Riley: Honey! Im Home and busted right into

Huey's room drunk out of his mind Jazmine pull the sheets to cover herself up as much as she could. Huey: God Damnit! riley what the hell is you'r problem don't you know how to knock!

Riley: a, a, a, a, a, do i know you? Huey: uhhhh! Riley :all huey what nigga, was you up in here doing the nasty All Shit! hey- hey jazmine was' up? Riley: huey, a huey Huey: what!? Riley: Bon chika waah waah chicka waah Huey: ok that's enough good bye riley.  
(later on that morning) Jazmine: well i think it's probably best i be getting home soon Huey: i'll walk you to the door.

Jazmine&Huey had a brief romatic kiss on the porch Huey: well i guess i'll see you tommorow Jazmine: all right huey well please don't forget about valentines day tommorow please even if you don't like do it for me plus with riley out of the house we could have a lot of fun. Huey: i'll think about Jazmine: Good bye Huey Freeman!

Well i know it's not much but that's all i could come up with for now plz! leave reviews.:) 


	2. Time to Plan

A Valentine's Day Romance It started out as every normal morning in the lily-white suburb of woodcrest the sun was shining birds were chriping and in the freeman house were the two anoymous brothers Huey Freeman and Riley Freeman had just awoke Huey however was some what naked in his bed until he rembered what he did last night liying next to him was he's mullato princess Jazmine Dubious her hair was untamed and she was completly in a deep sleep.

Jazmine: (yawn) oh good morning huey as she turned around to greet he sweet african prince it looks so beautiful today with the morning sun and birds don't you think.

Huey: hmm! oh sure, jazmine it so beautiful with the 3 feet of snow and 20% weather outside it's just perfect.  
Jazmine: Well, thank you mister sarcastic.

Huey: No, problem Jazmine: Um, that wasn't a compliement so huey she said as she laid back down and rubbed her man's chest you know what tommorow is right Huey: No, and even if i did know trust me i wouldn't be interse- Jazmine: Yeah uh huh it's valentines day so um in a ( sexy voice) what are you thinking about doing tommorow

Huey: oh, come on jazmine you know i don't celebrate that holiday it's so stupid and immature. Jazmine: but huey it's almost the only time me and you have to ourselves since you'r brother always goes out with his girlfriends .

Huey: hmm that is true, (rolling on top of his mullato princess) and i have been kind of lonely with out you Jazmine: well not any more and just before they leaned in for a kiss BAM! BAM! Riley: Honey! Im Home and busted right into

Huey's room drunk out of his mind Jazmine pull the sheets to cover herself up as much as she could. Huey: God Damnit! riley what the hell is you'r problem don't you know how to knock!

Riley: a, a, a, a, a, do i know you? Huey: uhhhh! Riley :all huey what nigga, was you up in here doing the nasty All Shit! hey- hey jazmine was' up? Riley: huey, a huey Huey: what!? Riley: Bon chika waah waah chicka waah Huey: ok that's enough good bye riley.  
(later on that morning) Jazmine: well i think it's probably best i be getting home soon Huey: i'll walk you to the door.

Jazmine&Huey had a brief romatic kiss on the porch Huey: well i guess i'll see you tommorow Jazmine: all right huey well please don't forget about valentines day tommorow please even if you don't like do it for me plus with riley out of the house we could have a lot of fun. Huey: i'll think about Jazmine: Good bye Huey Freeman!

Well i know it's not much but that's all i could come up with for now plz! leave reviews.:) 


	3. Chapter 2

Huey: huh why does jazmine want me to plan something for this stupid holiday it doesn't make any since to me.  
Riley came walking in the kitchen standing next to his brother Riley: Nigga, you slow or something why you talking to yo' self uhhhh! i got such a hangover ooh.  
Huey: ah, man u desirve it i bet u have know idea what you did this morning do you Riley: um Should i care!

Huey: i can't believe im going to do this but riley when you with yo girlfriends what do you do that's really romantic Riley: romantic plz im about the game i don't do that romantic shit ..ha, ha all i did is pop that hennesy and i lay that bitch! down and i be li- Huey: all right, all right, sorry i askedlook man stop drinking so damn much im a go out for a min try to have a lil bit of since while im gone.

(At The Dubios Residents)

Jazmine: ok Cindy what do you think about this dress Cindy: to skanish Jazmine: what about this nice red one , pretty right Cindy: oh sure it's perfect but will you be able to breath look how tight it is.  
Jazmine: ha, ha exactly i want huey to see my curves all out in the open. Cindy: you are something else Jazzy D.  
Jazmine: i' ve been told but i just want everything to be right tommorow i mean after all riley's gonna be out of town with his girlfriends so that means huey and i will have the entire house to ourselves. ooh cindy you just don' know the things that boy can do.

Cindy: uh huh im sure . Jazmine: ok ,what about this Cindy : hmm it looks tight to me Jazmine: great now come on we gotta make some runs Cindy: um were to. Jazmine well i need to drop this off at the cleaners get my nails, hair, and feet did and im gonna buy some nice lingerie for huey.

Cindy: Blehhhh!

(WoodCrest Shopping Center)

Huey had just finished making all the arrangements for tommorow night and was just about o head home when he noticed jazmine walking outof the cleaners with cindy .

Huey: hey jazmine i been looking for you all day , yo what's up cindy Cindy: sup. Jazmine: so huey did you need something? Huey: well i was just wanted to know if you wanna come over tonight Cindy: snickering Jazmine hit cindy in her shoulders Cindy: uh bitch! LOL! Jazmine: i'd love to Huey: let me give u a ride Cindy: a you mine dropping me off Jazmine: take a bus. Huey: come on cindy! get in the back of the LEX.

(After dropping cindy off huey&jazmine arrived home soon.)

Huey: when are you'r parents coming home from Hawaii. Jazmine: 2 more days they told me it's really nice there better than this weather.

Jazmine: so, what do u wannado now? Huey: just chill i guess jazmine: alright Huey: wait not in the living room lets go upstairs Jazmine: huey no, why can't we stay down here Huey: no we should go upstairs because riley's right their sleep on the couch and if you wake him there ain't no tellingwhat he'll do Jazmine:oh i didn't know.

(Upstairs in huey's bedroom)

Jazmine so huey what do you have plan for tommorow. Huey: you'll see tommorow Jazmine: huey, please just give me a hint she said cuddling up closer to her man. Huey: um, nah Jazmine: ok fine i'll find out just wait and see.

Well there's chapter two folks just finna finish chapter three plz review:) 


End file.
